


You are my light

by ManitouFanatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Future Fic, Laurel Lance is Alive, Quentin is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManitouFanatic/pseuds/ManitouFanatic
Summary: Arrow/Young Justice AUFelicity Megan Smoak disappeared in 2020, she left behind a husband (Oliver Queen), a step-son (William Clayton), and a daughter (Mia Queen). 5 years later, Oliver still has not given up hope that his wife is still alive. He has had to raise their daughter Mia, who was hardly half a year old when her mother disappeared, and now, in 2025, is 5. Both William & Mia, are a secret from the young members of the Justice Leauge, they don't even know that Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow.In 2025, the Black Canary is conducting a lesson with the Young Justice Team, when a strange woman appears in a flash of light.Who is this woman? Why does everyone seem to know her? Where has she been for the last 5 years?





	You are my light

The Black Canary was growing increasingly impatient, these were newbies, and even she hadn't been this amateur at fighting when she was being trained by Nyssa. After the 3rd time knocking Superboy down to the mat without breaking a sweat, Dinah had sent him off to train with Artemis instead. Maybe then she'd have some actually trained competition.

But before they could get any further than starting positions, a bright light filled the room, depositing a groggy blonde with glasses on the ground at the edge of the circle. Her glasses had fallen off and were lying next to her head on the ground. Dinah had been knocked down by the blast, and by the time she regained her senses, the team had already formed a half circle around the waking figure. When Dinah got over, Megan was helping the blonde to sit up, but no one had noticed her glasses quite yet. They were the first thing Dinah noticed, and the first clue towards the bedraggled girl's identity.

The Black Canary immediately lunged forward, falling onto her knees and snatching the glasses up, tears beginning to prick in the back of her eyes. Looking up, Dinah's eye first caught on the panda flats, then the black jeggings, the long sleeved dark green top, and finally the woman's face. That's when the first tear fell, and the broken sob that came out of her mouth before the name was spoken, "Felicity,"

The woman sat straight up then, and looked around fully as she got her glasses back on her face. The first thing Felicity noticed was Laurel. Laurel was sitting there, crying, in a suit that definitely more resembled her sister's than her own, staring disbelievingly at Felicity. "Laurel," Felicity returned, shedding her own tears as she launched herself across the small area and crashed into the other woman's arms, pulling her in for a hug.

They sat there for a moment, the only sound coming from sniffling. Felicity broke the silence first, "How long?"

"Five years," Laurel said nearly as quietly, "We never gave up hope."

They just hugged each other tighter then, before pulling apart. Laurel helped Felicity off the ground, and was about to introduce her when a speeding blur of red crashed into them, hugging Felicity even tighter than how she had hugged Laurel, "Barry," Felicity greeted, "It's good to see you."

Barry pulled back, "Seriously Felicity, 'It's good to see you'? It's been 5 freaking years!"

Felicity winced, "Laurel told me. I'm sorry, and I would have been here if I could have been."

"Where were you?" Barry wondered aloud, but was shushed by Laurel when they noticed Felicity's attention was no longer in the moment, her gaze fixed on the hallway across the room as she loosed a deep breath and tears started streaming down her face with a vengeance.

... to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I really hope you like this. I've had the idea in my head for weeks now but couldn't figure out how to put it into words. I was also self-conscious about my writing and afraid people wouldn't like it.


End file.
